


Продолжай дышать

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в рамках пост-конкурса феста редких пейрингов I Believe по заявке: Драко Малфой/Кэти Белл 6 курс. "Зачем?" Так, чтобы события были связаны с тем случаем с проклятием, можно драму, можно хэппи энд, что-нибудь острое, очень эмоциональное; R (по канону Белл старше его, здесь можно так и оставить, а можно сделать ее ровесницей)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Продолжай дышать

_Мысленно – в никуда! – отправить сову с сообщением о том, что не получилось. Первую, вторую… Сколько бы их ни было, Драко уверен: текст не изменится._

_Ему очень жаль._

_Нет, не Дамблдора. Себя._

_Правда, гриффиндорскую семикурсницу – тёмные волосы, задорная улыбка, ямочки на щеках, — тоже жаль, но себя всё же больше… В Святого Мунго наверняка замечательные целители, справлялись с проклятиями и посерьёзней, а вот от задания Тёмного Лорда зелий не существует._

_Иногда он думает, что если Кэти Белл выживет, всё будет хорошо, одной невинной жертвой меньше, но чаще всего Драко понимает, что выживет и если она его вспомнит, хорошо уже точно не будет. И потом… умрёт – и его волшебная палочка будет в крови, его руки будут в крови, умрёт – и он уже станет убийцей. Это значит, дальше покажется легче._

_Пожалуйста, пусть она всё же умрёт?_

 

* * *

 

В больнице тоскливо и холодно, не хватает воздуха и постоянно тянет зевать, от лимонных халатов рябит в глазах и невыносимо, абсолютно невыносимо болит голова. Ноет в затылочной части, как будто по черепу ударили бладжером.

Кэти старается вспомнить, но почему-то не может. Уроки, сборы в Хогсмид, утеплённая мантия, ноги по щиколотку в снегу – это крутится в мыслях быстрым водоворотом, но стоит напрячься, пытаясь заглянуть дальше, и водоворот засасывает, увлекает, тёмные волны смыкаются перед глазами, ледяная вода течёт по лицу, заливается в горло…

— Выпейте, деточка, выпейте!

Зелья на вкус удивительно гадкие, мерзость на мерзости и мерзостью погоняет… Прогоняет – душные страшные сны, слепящую вспышку, молнию по позвоночнику, душные пальцы ожерелья на шее. Почему на шее? Она ведь его даже не надевала!

— Такой тяжёлый случай, мистер и миссис Белл, такой тяжёлый случай…

Мама и папа ночуют у постели по очереди, мама и папа верят, что всё обойдётся, мама и папа держат за руку и здороваются с директором Дамблдором.

Сквозь слабость Кэти понимает, что директор Дамблдор не такой уж всесильный.

Через две недели её выписывают, и она возвращается в школу.

Сквозь слабость.

 

* * *

 

— Я не помню, Гарри, — она морщится, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать пальцами виски. Больно, конечно, в затылке, но прикасаться к нему страшно. Вдруг квофл узнает охотника, ляжет в ладони привычной тяжестью, устремится к воротам.

Нет здесь никаких ворот.

Гарри всматривается внимательно, пытливо, как будто пытается заглянуть в душу и там найти ответ на вопросы, кто и зачем, но это заранее бесполезно. Кэти ответов не знает, её душа – тоже.

Целители говорили, что ответы могут быть спрятаны где-то внутри, как будто кто-то отгородил их прочной стеной незначительных мыслей, чтобы было сложнее добраться, потому что иначе можно пораниться.

— Точно не помнишь?

— Точно…

Пока что Кэти ранится только о дурацкие сны, но о них лучше не упоминать, а не то сочтут сумасшедшей. У неё нет ни сестёр, ни братьев, некому шептать в темноту страшные слова, некому сниться ей, повторяя «Пусть она сдохнет, пожалуйста».

Никто не желает ей смерти. Это было ошибкой. Покушались на кого-то другого.

Кэти смотрит вслед уходящему Гарри – уставший, разочарованный, он сталкивается в дверях с Драко Малфоем.

 

* * *

 

_Она не умерла, и его вымышленные совы теперь носят записки с неровным, кричащим «Мне страшно». Носят по-прежнему в никуда, потому что довериться некому. Полупрозрачную толстуху в очках он, конечно, в расчёт не берёт, она же не человек…_

_А он – человек после этого?_

_Не убийца во всяком случае. Не убийца, не убийца, не убийца… Позор!_

_Невозможно простить себе дикую радость, захлестнувшую при встрече с вернувшейся Белл, невозможно простить себе каменно-тяжёлое чувство вины, которого не должно быть. Он делал то, что ему велено. Он делает то, что ему велено. Он не может быть виноватым, потому что Тёмный Лорд прав._

_Но губы почему-то кривятся и «держать лицо» становится тяжело. Драко отворачивается и быстрым шагом уходит. Ему нужно побыть одному. Ему нужно убедить себя в том, что она не смотрела на него с узнаванием._

_Пожалуйста, пусть она просто не вспомнит?_

 

 

* * *

 

Прописная истина, негласное правило: всё самое странное в Хогвартсе как-нибудь связано с Гарри Поттером. Раньше оно заканчивалось хорошо, но с некоторых пор всё изменилось.

Ей, похоже, очень повезло выжить, потому что желать ему смерти может только один волшебник – Тот, кого нельзя называть, и если… нет, Кэти думает, что это не его методы. Ему нет нужды прятаться за чужими спинами и дверцами туалета, нет нужды накладывать Империо и просить передать заклятое ожерелье… Кому? Кому его нужно было передать?

У Кэти не получается вспомнить, но её это не волнует. Она уверена: если потянуть за ниточку, обязательно выберешься из лабиринта. Ниточка – это Гарри.

Вот уже несколько дней с ним не разговаривает Гермиона Грейнджер, как будто он сделал что-то плохое.

 

* * *

 

Сны приходят реже, и голос в них звучит слабее и тише, но Кэти всё равно не хочется засыпать. Она не боится, у неё есть дела поважнее.

Кэти Белл следит за Гарри Поттером, а Гарри Поттер следит за Драко Малфоем – обрывки случайно подслушанных (слишком громких) разговоров в гостиной, нервно сведённые брови Гермионы Грейнджер, тяжёлый пристальный взгляд тайком, исподлобья каждый раз за завтраком, обедом и ужином, — всё говорит об этом ярче, чем любые слова.

Кэти Белл следит за Гарри Поттером, Гарри Поттер следит за Драко Малфоем, а Драко Малфой, похоже, даже за собой не следит. Он бледный – бледней, чем обычно, и непривычно тихий, хотя раньше позволял себе всевозможные колкости. Стоит присмотреться, и сразу же видно нервно пульсирующую венку на лбу, а для того, чтобы разглядеть набрякшие мешки под глазами, вовсе не нужно приглядываться.

Это довольно глупо, но Кэти его очень жалко – тусклые волосы, поджатые губы, впалые щёки… «Себя пожалей», — уговаривает она своё отражение, и иногда правда немножко жалеет, но Малфоя всё же сильнее.

 

* * *

 

_Вымышленные совы хороши всем, кроме одного: их не погладишь. Не посадишь на плечо, не пробежишься пальцами по жёстким перьям, не ударишь легонько по крепкому клюву._

_Драко думает, что он сходит с ума._

_«Больно, и, несмотря на бадьян, не заживает!» — диктует он вымышленному Прытко-пишущему перу, но дальше этого не заходит. Вымышленные записки не сворачиваются трубочкой, не перевязываются тонким шнурком и не прикрепляются к лапкам вымышленных сов… Он уже не отправляет эти письма – сжигает их мысленно, потому что если отправить – могут перехватить._

_Драко думает, что у него паранойя._

_Драко знает: за ним кто-то следит. Он это чувствует кожей, спинным мозгом, даже завязками мантии чувствует, даже шнурками ботинок. Всем своим существом и не только._

_Кто-то ходит за ним, ловит каждый жест, всматривается в каждое движение, ищет его отражение в зеркалах, ищет следы его преступления. Никакого преступления Драко пока что не совершил – это слишком, конечно, потому что историй с вином и ожерельем вполне достаточно для исключения из школы как минимум. Это если не говорить про Исчезательный Шкаф._

_Пожалуйста, пусть у него всё получится?_

 

 

* * *

 

Малфой постоянно кашляет.

Когда никто не видит, он перехватывает себя правой рукой поперёк туловища, как будто пытается удержать. Удержаться? У него не часто получается это сделать, потому что некрасивая толстая девочка – Панси Паркинсон, кажется, — постоянно крутится рядом. Она неодобрительно косится в сторону гриффиндорцев, а Малфой зачем-то пытается делать вид, что у него всё в порядке.

Кэти не очень-то в это верит, хотя и не знает, почему ей не всё равно.

Говорят, они подрались. Малфой и Гарри. Кэти что-то упустила, не заметила, услышала эту сплетню последней, и все гриффиндорцы удивлены, что Малфой не пытается остаться в Больничном Крыле наподольше, выставив себя в очередной раз больным – для заботливого папаши, и слабохарактерным идиотом – на радость всем остальным.

Гораздо интересней, почему Гарри не выглядит виноватым, но, может быть, дело в том, что больше никто его убить не пытается. Наверное, Кэти тоже стоит вздохнуть свободно и перестать лезть не в своё дело, но дело сомкнулось перед глазами тёмными волнами и холодной водой льётся за шиворот.

Ей снится, что кто-то молит о помощи.

 

* * *

 

Ей его жалко, жалко, жалко, до бесконечности жалко, и когда они сталкиваются в коридоре у Выручай-комнаты, она не выдерживает. Ну, то есть как «сталкиваются»… Кэти видит его впереди и догоняет.

У Малфоя опущена голова и неловко вздёрнуты плечи, у Малфоя торчат лопатки острыми треугольниками, у Малфоя некрасиво отросли волосы, а бледная шея теряется в воротнике, который стал слишком широким.

Она берёт его за плечо и разворачивает к себе.

Паника захлёстывает её с головой. Его паника. Она обрушивается сплошным водопадом – пенящаяся, холодная, увлекает за собой, собирается воронками рядом с ногами, утягивает, увлекает на глубину. Его зрачки – чёрные-чёрные, вокруг них – тонкая полоска практически бесцветной радужки, и Кэти понимает, что радужка – это спасательный круг, а зрачки – омут, и выбраться из этого омута на таком узком спасательном круге попросту невозможно.

Секунда, вторая, третья – сейчас-то она и утонет.

— Что тебе нужно, Белл? – хрипит он загнанным голосом.

 

 

* * *

 

_Здесь не помогут вымышленные совы, здесь помогла бы самая настоящая аппарация, но в Хогвартсе она невозможна, да и аппарировать ему некуда. Не то, чтобы совсем некуда, просто незаконченное дело не отпустит, Тёмный Лорд не позволит._

_А Кэти Белл держит его за плечо и смотрит в глаза – живое напоминание о собственной слабости, живое напоминание о собственной низости. О собственной глупости – не справиться с простейшим заданием!_

_У неё зрачки – чёрные-чёрные, крохотные, как булавочные головки, и широкая полоса тёмно-коричневой радужки – по такой не прочитаешь эмоции. И Драко понимает, что радужка – это всё плохое, что с ним приключается, а зрачки – единственный шанс на спасение, но ему не выбраться, потому что этот шанс слишком маленький. Радужка – это страшное море, а зрачок – крохотный плот, и выплыть из этого моря на этом плоту невозможно._

_— Я хочу помочь тебе, — выдыхает она. Похоже, сама не знает, что говорит._

_Он не может больше смотреть в эти глаза, поэтому смотрит на губы – пухлые, яркие, в крохотных трещинках. А потом не может смотреть и на губы. Просто целует._

_Пожалуйста, пусть она его ударит, пожалуйста?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Дует по ногам, в коридоре сыро и холодно, воздух ложится на плечи и камнем придавливает их вниз, но Кэти не чувствует этого. Она цепляется за Малфоя и вроде бы даже может стоять. Он цепляется за неё, губами прижимаясь к губам, и волны нападают на них одна за другой. Водоворот засасывает, увлекает, темнота смыкается перед глазами, ледяная вода течёт по лицу, льётся по шее, забирается под мантию, под рубашку, под тонкую маечку.

Руки Малфоя следуют за водой.

Он толкает Кэти к стене, и она натыкается на холодные камни спиной, позвоночником ощущая каждый выступ и каждое углубление, но ощущая их как удобные. Это жёстче, чем больничная койка, это жёстче, чем постель в спальне для девочек, но и там, и там она была одна, а здесь они так откровенно вдвоём, что становится плевать на всё остальное.

Голос в голове звенит, заходится криком и просит его оттолкнуть. Кэти заносит руки, но Драко целует в шею – чуть ниже уха, и сжатые кулаки сами по себе разжимаются, опускаются на его лопатки, привлекая к себе. Дышать – в перерывах между поцелуями – становится тяжело, воздух со свистом врывается в лёгкие и с хрипом вылетает сквозь зубы, как будто понимает, что больше не нужен. Но она чувствует, как рядом с её сердцем вздымается грудная клетка Малфоя, и тоже продолжает дышать.

По привычке, по инерции, потому что без этого её унесёт окончательно.

Малфоя уносит. Он отстраняется – совсем чуть-чуть, и говорит. Говорит, говорит, говорит, а Кэти смотрит непонимающе.

Сквозь шум в ушах ей удаётся разобрать только одну фразу:

— Это я дал тебе ожерелье. 

_Пожалуйста, пусть она никому не расскажет?_

 

* * *

 

Кэти бьёт – наотмашь, раскрытой ладонью, и выходит скорее пощёчина. Впечатляющая, очень обидная, тут же вспыхивающая на белой щеке ярким пятном.

Малфой жмурится и держится рукой за лицо, но ничего не объясняет. Он не рассказывает, зачем, а Кэти не спрашивает, почему, и ей ужасно неловко, потому что она по-прежнему хочет помочь.

И когда он начинает кашлять, обхватив себя обеими руками, Кэти забывает про ожерелье. Она держит, обнимая за плечи, и уговаривает его успокоиться, хотя тут явно не в волнении дело. Больше, чем уверенность – это из-за той драки с Поттером, и что-то внутри протестует – как так можно, Гарри же герой, как он мог?

А Драко Малфой кашляет у неё на руках, трясётся, медленно сползая на пол. Задыхается, и рядом с ними нет никого, кого можно было бы позвать, кто помог бы его отлевитировать – потому что сама Кэти в этот момент не помнит заклинания Левитации.

Она может только просить:

— Дыши же, ну!

Она может только знать, что никогда никому не расскажет об этом, может только разбрасывать в стороны полы его мантии, расстёгивать рубашку на несколько пуговиц, чтобы ему было немного свободнее…

Под рубашкой его кожа расчерчена припухшими нитями шрамов.

К выпускному Кэти успеет выучить их наизусть.


End file.
